StraightEdged Challenges
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: ;iPod Shuffle Challenge; PunkOC.


**This is that retarded iPod Shuffle Challenge. I'm not sure if I should do this, considering that most of my music is angry and screams shit that no one can understand, but I'll try anyway. Different songs represent different scenarios, obviously. In some, they'll be friends and in some they'll be lovers.**

**& I own nothing**

**--**

"**Criminal" by Fiona Apple**

Shelly sat on her sofa, gazing longingly at the plain white wall before her. She was bored. Well, more like lonely. Phil walked out on her after an argument they had.

"_I don't even know why you're here anymore! You know Phil, sometimes I think that I can do a hell of a lot better than _you._ But for some strange reason, I seem to stay."_

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered with a tear rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry."

--

"**Love like Blood" by Killing Joke**

_**Phil's POV**_

I don't understand why it's so difficult for me to be with her. Sure, she's a pretty girl. Sure, she spends money on things that I wouldn't even consider looking at. What the hell does she need with a fucking pair of two hundred dollar shoes in the first place?!

But here she is, in front of me in one of the sexiest outfits I've seen in my life. Sure, it was a shirt and a pair of jeans. But they clung so close to her beautiful curves, it's driving me insane.

"Hi, Phil," she says to me in a voice that wasn't sultry at all, but I couldn't help but find it irresistibly sexy.

I say nothing as I pull her close to me, and press my lips against her perfect pink ones.

I don't care if we're polar opposites. I want her. And you can be damn sure that I'll get her.

--

"**Smile" by Lily Allen**

_**Shelly's POV**_

Stupid Evan. Stupid, stupid Evan. Would someone please explain to me how the hell I get cheated on someone that's shorter than me?!

…Please? Well fine.

Phil will.

Right now, I'm sticking out my tongue childishly. You just can't see it.

In all seriousness, though, what did I do wrong? I was a good girlfriend. I did as he asked me to. I loved him like no other woman could, and he cheats on me with a stupid ring rat. I wouldn't be surprised if he had an STD. Actually, I'd laugh. He fucking deserves it.

Phil and Hennigan beat him up yesterday, and I had a front row seat. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it.

Haha, Evan. Haha.

--

"**Within Me" by Lacuna Coil**

_**Phil's POV**_

I should have been there for her. God damn it, I should have. But my selfishness prevented me from doing so.

Shelly's going through a rough time. She just lost her father. But we had some dumb ass fucking argument and I pretty much told her that I didn't care. That I had no sympathy for her.

Damn it, I do.

I'm sure we were fighting over something stupid, too. I don't remember at all. She said something about jealously and I flipped.

'Jealously' isn't a word that I like to associate with myself. However, 'straight-edge' is. Eh, I need to cut the crap. This isn't my wrestling gimmick. This is my real life, and I need to talk to my friend. At least I still think that she's my friend.

I'm sure she isn't going to let me in, though. Not after what I said to her.

I'm screwed. Good job, Phil. Good job.

--

"**Who Am I Fooling" by Alexz Johnson**

_**Shelly's POV**_

It's not easy being me, you know. I know, I look like I'm living a glamorous life, but I'm not. I get maybe four or five hours of sleep a week, and when I'm not asleep, I'm working. I have time for nothing.

Including eating.

It's just work work work work work work.

I pretend to be happy and peppy, and most of the time it seems to work. I have everyone fooled.

Except Phil. We'd spent the day together once, and he noticed that I only had a trail mix. Or something.

"_Have you eaten today?" _he asked me.

"_No,_" was my reply.

"…_have you eaten this week?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I have?"_

His brown eyes pierced mine, "_What have you eaten?"_

I'd taken too long to answer.

"_You're eating, Michelle," _he told me in a stern tone.

I don't remember anything except the taste of disgusting food, a whole lot of crying, and a whole lot of screaming.

Phil hasn't talked to me since.

--

"**Keep It Simple" by Cobra Starship**

Phil walked away from Shelly's door with the weight of rejection on his shoulders yet again. For the past two years, he's been intent making Shelly his. The pain of rejection was hard enough. He didn't know how much more of it he could take. The first sixty 'No's didn't faze him. However, the next fifty did.

"That's it," he declared to no one in particular. "I'm not going after her anymore. I can find someone else."

_Later That Night…_

'My Curse' by Killswitch Engage blared from his phone, signaling that he had a text message. Phil looked over to the Sidekick and saw that it was from Shelly.

'_Sorry Phil. I can't tell you this face to face. But I like you too. And if you're willing to ask me out again… I'd accept. x3 Shelly."_

He smiled. Dedication does pay off in the end.

--

"**Enjoy the Silence" by Lacuna Coil**

Shelly lay in Phil's arms, her head resting on his bicep. She sighed in comfort as she listened to his even breathing, the sound so serene to her ears. So quiet.

She turned her head sideways to look at him. His breathing was still even, but he wasn't sleep. He was simply thinking.

But of what?

"Phil-"

In a swift and smooth movement, he pressed a finger to her lips softly, silencing her. He shook his head lightly before letting his eyes drift to a close.

"But-"

His eyed opened instantly and flashed a warning glance in her direction. She shut her mouth closed, and he pulled her closer to him.

A few moments later, Phil shifted awkwardly, inadvertently kneeing Shelly in the back.

"Ow," she complained.

"Did you want to say something?" he spoke quietly.

"Well for one, ow."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Anything before that?"

"Yes. I have to pee."

--

"**The Happy Song" by Liam Lynch**

"YAY! YAY! YAY!"

Shelly ran through the house, jumping and prancing around with a look of glee on her face. Phil looked at her as if she were a mad woman.

"What's wrong with you?" Phil asked. He wasn't a 'Yay' person, so this confused him. A lot.

"Nothing! In fact, everything is right!"

"Okay. So why are you running throughout the house screaming as if you're a chicken with your head cut off?"

Shelly raised an eyebrow, and the smile fell from her face. Phil noticed this, and a look of interest overshadowed his once confused features. "You just know how to kill my mood, don't you _Phillip?"_

He cringed. But nonetheless, he retorted. "Yes, I do _Michelle."_

"Well then," Shelly put her hands on her hips and walked over iPod which was hooked up to the iHome that Phil bought her for Christmas. "Liam will make me feel better!"

"Who the hell is Liam?"

"He's a man cooler than you, Phil; Cooler. Than. You."

Suddenly, a ridiculously peppy beat filled the air of their living room. Shelly began to sing in time with the lyrics.

"_I am really special 'cause there's only one of me. Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy; the people are jealous of me. When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long. Oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe…"_

Phil laughed and walked up to her, grabbing her by her waist. He grinned, "Well now _I'm_ happy."

"So sing and dance with me!"

He laughed. And they sang and danced the whole night.

_I'm Outta Here! Screw You!_

_--_

"**Over-Rated" by Alexz Johnson**

_**Shelly's POV**_

I keep telling that boy not to let that damn title go to his head. Yes, he got a Heavyweight title. Yay. It's not like he magically won it. It was scripted. He fails to realize that.

If he could bend over backwards and kiss his own ass, I bet he would.

They're just throwing the money at him as if it were trash, and I'm starting to lose my best friend.

If he sells out, I don't know what I'll do. He's carrying this 'straight-edge' thing too far. If he…

No. I don't even want to think about it anymore.

I need my friend back. I just hope that I can save him before it's too late.

--

"**Science Genius Girl" by Freezepop**

_**Phil's POV**_

"_And this is my science trophy from the fifth grade," she rambled on._

_I think I died. Because this is hell. For the past hour all she's done is shown me her academic awards. I didn't know they did this on first dates now._

"_Would you like me to tell you the cell theory?" she asked me, pushing her glasses up from the bridge of her nose._

"_No, that's quite alright," I chuckled passively. _

_Her innocent smile turned into a seductive one. I glanced at her confused. "Good. Because I have a few other things that I want to teach you."_

_She took off her glasses and released her hair of the neat bun that it was previously in. It was like a damn movie! She was in slow motion, and wind blew through her hair. Scratch that. It wasn't like a movie. I was like an Axe commercial._

"_Come here," she pouted before grabbing a fistful of my shirt and pulling me toward her._

_I've decided that I like hell._

_**Third Person POV**_

Phil snapped out of his dazed stupor when he heard Shelly's meek voice call him louder.

"Phil?"

He looked at her with a blank look. "Yes?"

"I asked you if you'd like anything to eat," she explained.

"I'm good. But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever won a science fair?

**-End-**

Done. Finito. This was hard. I hit the 'next' button on my iPod so much, lol.

Reviews Appreciated.

-Chantel


End file.
